Devil Affairs: Devil's Tears
by ForcadeDarkness
Summary: She's mysterious...he's a half demons what do they have in common? Nothing but just out there saving the world from evil...but also can they fell in love as well? DanteXRose...Rolepalying by you? Warnings:Spoilers may contained.


Devil Affair: Devil's Tears

Summary: She's mysterious...he's a half demons what do they have in common? Nothing but just out there saving the world from evil...but also can they fell in love as well? DanteXRose...Rolepalying by you?

Warnings:Spoilers may contained. Stong words contained.

Disclamier and copyrights- Capcom&Tuly(forcadedarkness)

Dante:This chick, doesn't personlally own me, but I do come around the coner to visit once in a while, and my wepons ONLY belongs to me, Dante Sprada.

Rose: I belong to the author, as my wepons also does.

Quote of the story: "He fights for mankind, He saves the innonces, but one thing he needs is...HER?"

Quote of the chapter: "This going to be one hell of a night."

Inside Infos :This story is for people who loves action adventure and lastly romance. And I want to say; If your heart desires to roleplay as the main character, then be my guest.

**-------------------------------**

Dante Sparda walked away from his shop and into the dark blue night. He was bored. He usually had a job to do at nights...but today he didn't, and he needed some entreatment. The half demon walked in a steady way. He loved the night. The wind howled, the air icy cold, the moon shinning bright. The night was calling him, he could feel it. A smirk came across his face.

"This is going be one hell of a night."

**--------------------------------**

She walked down the street. Her black hair blew strongly with the harsh gust of wind. The air was cold, freezing like ice. The sky was deep shade of dark blue. The only light came from, was the shinning full moon and the street lamps. There wasn't much sounds besides her, the other sounds belong to the trees that danced and falling items that was caused by the monster wind. The street was lifeless. She could hear her own footsteps down the street, her brown eyes looked around the dead street.

She, then heard a fearful some scream. She didn't stop to think what was happening.

She ran towards the voice. She had stopped at her tracks. She looked confused at her vision. She saw a girl, a girl about her age. Her position was at the ground. She had either fell to the ground or something else had happened. Rose looked at the girl's eyes. It was in full of fear and pity-ness. Rose followed the girl's eyes, that had led to something. There was a tall dream hunter. It's body was black, and unshaped in the darkness, the only thing is seen is an ax, and the helpless human girl.

**---------------------------------**

"Take this." Dante shot at the dream hunters with Ivory & Ebony. Dream hunters highly affected humans. They lower their prey and make them see their worst nightmare or either kill them for their blood. But the thing they didn't know is that Dante wasn't any old human, oh no...he was more...more then that.

"Eat this you, ugly black crew." He shot five of them in the 'mouth' with one bullet. He quickly put his guns away. He was about to reach his sword-Dante was thrown back by one of the dream hunter's. Dante quickly got up by doing a steady, clean flip, and landed in on his feet.

"Damnit! This was clean...and you idiots messed it up."He glared at the few lowlifes that was in front of him. "Looks like your going to pay for my laundry." He jumped high, and took his sword at the same time. He strike at the dream hunters. Slashing each with his powerful strength.

"Hm...this is just TOO easy." His icy blue eyes looked at the two dream hunters. "Come on, you black mutts, come and get me." He challenged, pointing his sword towards them. He moved radially, and kicked one of them which caused the dream hunter to 'fly'- that gave Dante the chance to jump high and struck his sword in the middle of the dream hunter's body-it banished. His demonic blue crystal eyes looked around for the other dream hunter, but it wasn' t there.

"Where the hell-"

"Aaaaahhhhhh, help! Someone!" A loud female voice cried.

"That answer my question," he said and headed towards the voice.

**------------------------------------**

As Rose was about to pull out her sword-Forcade, someone's voice stopped her.

"You know, it's not nice to chase girls...especially if no babes were ever fell you for." He was referring to the dream hunter.

Rose could tell it was a male voice. But this voice wasn't serious...it was more like a joking kind of voice. That 'someone' stepped forward into the light. Rose couldn't see the male' s face, she could only see his blond white hair, and he did look more taller then she was. The dream hunter disappeared. Suddenly, it reappeared behind the male. Rose was about to call out, when the male quickly took his gun and shot the dream hunter in his head. Rose was kind of maze that a human can kill a dream hunter without even glancing at them.

"Th-thank you." Rose heard the human girl say.

"What are you?" Rose glanced up at the human male. The girl quickly, put her hands on her mouth. Rose knew she didn't meant to say "what are you," but Rose also wanted to that as well.

"Me? I'm just a human with a short twist." He said as he offered his hand to help the girl. It looked like he didn't mind the question.

_Short twist? _Rose was a bit confused.

"I think you' ll be fine for know." He said as he started to leave, but the girl, once more call out.

"What's your name?"

He turned around, revealing his face. Rose studied it. What she could see is, his beautiful blue eyes was covered by his blond white hairs. He had a tall skim face that also had a strong beautiful features. And she could swear he was well built.

"Call me...Dante." He left with saying those words, he left the girl in a dream land, and most of all Rose. She was filled with curiosity. Something about him didn't seem right to her.

"Human with a short twist?" She questioned to herself in a low whispered. She turned her back as her long black hair flowed in the wind behind her, and she headed her way. "Hm...guess I might meet you...and I have a feeling it would be real soon." She had a smirk on her face.


End file.
